


And Her Name Was Aubrey Posen

by bechloeuwu



Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Mitchsen - Freeform, chasie
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 00:49:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28858389
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bechloeuwu/pseuds/bechloeuwu
Relationships: Beca Mitchell/Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale & Aubrey Posen, Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Stacie Conrad, Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad & Beca Mitchell
Series: You Gonna Miss Me When I'm Gone. (A Mitchsen Story) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116209
Kudos: 6





	And Her Name Was Aubrey Posen

Aubrey's Pov  
I see a short brunette heading in our direction.  
"What about her?" Chloe asked.  
"Umm... I don't know she looks a little alternative for us." I say. Yeah the girl is more than a little alternative for us. Chloe just rolls her eyes.  
"Hey, would you like to audition for the Barden Bellas?" Chloe says.  
"Oh so...er... this is a thing now?" she says.  
"Yep, we sing covers of songs. And we do it all with our mouths."  
"Yikes"  
"So would you like to audition?"  
"I'm sorry, but it's kind of lame and I don't even sing"  
With that, I frowned a little.  
"Aca-scuse me? Synchronized lady dancing and sing Mariah Carrie's song are not lame!"  
She stayed silent for a bit.

Beca's Pov  
I stayed silent trying to think of something to say.  
"Anyways it was nice meeting you guys, I'm Beca Mitchell by the way." I said with a smile.  
"I'm Aubrey Posen and this is Chloe Beale. And it was nice meeting you Beca." the blonde said and I smiled and walked off looking at the ground to hide the fact that I was blushing. Aubrey Posen... such a beautiful name almost as beautiful as her... wait what? I thought to myself. I can't have her. She is most likely straight and has a boyfriend. I frown at the fact that I can't date Aubrey. I walk back to my dorm thinking of the many scenarios that could happen between me and Aubrey.


End file.
